


It's Gotta Be

by abreathaway (silverraindrop)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Literally EVERYONE Ships It, jed is meddling, nosy president
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverraindrop/pseuds/abreathaway
Summary: Jed asks Charlie to tell him about the personal lives of the staff, and a certain flirtation captures his attention,





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from, or if anyone will actually read it, I just hope someone is a s desperate for CJDanny fanfic as I am.

“Charlie, you have an inside eye to the personal dealings of my staff?” The President asked as Leo left and Charlie re-entered the Oval Office. The President adjusted the waist of his trousers in the way he does when he means business, and Charlie filled with dread. “You’re privy to ‘office gossip’, correct?”

“That depends, sir, what king of gossip are you looking for?” Charlie responded, hoping this wasn’t something that would lose him the trust of the rest of the staff.

“Well I’ll tell you Charlie,” The President began. _Oh no,_ Charlie thought, _this is gonna take a while._ “In order to be sure that my staff is at the top of their game, I need to know what is going on in their lives…personally.” The President waited for Charlie to nod his understanding. “I need you to give me the details of every romantic entanglement, flirtation and otherwise, happening among my staff.”

“With all due respect sir, I don’t think the staff would appreciate your knowing their personal business.” Charlie responded, quite seriously. “These things are private, and not something people want their boss, and the leader of their country, knowing about.”

“Well, the staff doesn’t need to know that I know.” The President sat on the sofa in the centre of the office, gesturing for Charlie to sit opposite him. “You understand that I just want to be supportive of my staff."

Charlie sat opposite the President, pre-emptive guilt washing over him. “Would you like me to start with the senior of junior staff?”

The President considered for a moment. “I don’t think I’m ready to hear about Toby making eyes at CJ Cregg, start with the junior staff.”

* * *

“Ok, seriously Charlie,” The President interrupted. “I have heard enough about the interns and the assistants to assistants and… I don’t even know who else, get to the good stuff, higher up, senior staff.”

Charlie’s heart sank to his stomach as he prepared himself to betray his friends. “There is a continuing flirtation between Sam Seabourne and Ainsley Hayes, Mr. President.”

“Sam and a Republican? Never thought I’d see that office romance.” The President sat back in the sofa, clearly beginning to enjoy himself. “Go on.”

“Josh Lyman and Donna Moss have been dancing around each other for months and not realizing it. He got really jealous one time when he found out she had a date, didn’t even know he was doing it.” Charlie was starting to enjoy this now too.

“Come on Charlie, even I know about that one! They don’t know its happening, can’t exactly be covert about it, tell me about something people are trying to hide, but pretty much everyone knows, or something like that.”

“CJ and Danny, Mr President.” Charlie winced as he said it, no longer enjoying this at all, knowing that he just potentially got the Press Secretary in serious trouble with the President. He glanced at his boss’s face, trying to gauge his reaction. He didn’t seem angry, in fact, he looked more intrigued and amused than anything else.

“Danny Concannon? White House Correspondent for The Washington Post? Are you telling me that my Press Secretary is dating a reporter?”

“Not at all Mr President,” Charlie quickly assured him. “I’m saying that they both wish they were dating, but they are much too professional to do anything about it.” Charlie decided that now that the cat was out of the bag he had no choice but to show the cat off. “He bought her a goldfish,” at the President’s amused, slightly confused face, Charlie elaborated, “Josh told Danny that CJ likes Goldfish, but he never clarified that he meant the crackers, you know, the ones you get a party. So anyway, Danny got her a goldfish, her name is Gail.”

“Gail the Goldfish?” The President chuckled.

“Mr President, this is nothing to worry about, nothing will happen while there’s a conflict of interest.” Charlie assured him.

“Charlie that could be another six years!”

“Trust me Mr President, Danny would wait six years.”

* * *

“CJ,” The President strode into CJ’s office as she worked. She abruptly stood, with the customary ‘Mr President’. The President’s gaze went straight to the fishbowl on the corner of CJ’s desk. “CJ how you doin’?”

“I’m very well Mr President,” she responded, “can I ask what you need? You never come to my office.”

“I came to see your fish,” he replied, gesturing to the decorated bowl,

“Charlie told me you had a fish.” “Why? I mean, why would Charlie think you needed to know about my fish?”

“It’s Gail right? The fish?” CJ nodded in the affirmative. “Did you name it that?”

“Um, no, Mr President, that was the guy… in the store.”

“Well alright then, I suppose I should go.” The President made to turn for the door when CJ’s voice stopped him.

“I’m sorry Mr President, you never answered my question. Why did Charlie tell you about Gail?”

“Because I asked.”

“If I had a fish?”

“No.” And he left.

* * *

“Did you know that CJ Cregg is in a long running flirtation with Danny Concannon from The Washington Post?” Jed asked his wife as they climbed into bed.

“Of course I knew that, everybody knows that,” she replied, arranging the covers around herself.

“I didn’t know that until today,” Jed responded, “how did you know and I didn’t?”

“Cause I’m not nosy,” Abbey teased, laying her head on his chest. “When everybody knows you’re not nosy, and don’t love to meddle, you hear things.”

“And you didn’t tell me?”

“I don’t think CJ would want you knowing the ins and outs of her personal life, Jed.”

“And you don’t have a problem with it?”

“I do in fact, but CJ is too damn professional for her own good, nothing will happen when it shouldn’t.”

“Why do get the feeling that’s what you have a problem with?”

“Cause you’re a romantic,” she looked up at her husband, resting her chin on his chest. “And I’m a romantic.”

* * *

“Mrs Landingham! Can you let Josh know I want to see him?” The President called through the open door of the Oval Office.

“Mr President, you know you have an intercom?” Mrs Landingham replied, already picking up the phone.

“I know that, but the door was open.” The President responded.

No more than a few minutes later, Josh strode into the Oval Office. “You asked to see me Mr President?”

“Josh, close the door.” The President stood from behind his desk. Once the door was closed, and Josh had turned back to face him, he continued. “I need you to tell me everything you know about the relationship between CJ Cregg and Danny Concannon.”

“Sir, that’s nothing to worry about, nothing w-“

“-Nothing will happen while it can’t, I know, everyone keeps saying that. Just, tell me what you know, won’t you Josh?”

“Sure, Mr President, um, what do you want to know?”

“Everything.” The President replied as he sat down. Josh quickly followed suit.

“To be honest, sir, before right now, I thought it was the best kept, worst kept secret in The White House. It was never supposed to get to you, and definitely not to get past the walls of the West Wing, here’s hoping it stays that way.” Josh joked the last part. “It’s just one of those things, everyone knows, nobody lets them know that we know… But I guess I kinda broke that rule with the goldfish… I’m sorry sir, I don’t know what I should be telling you.”

“Well, I would ask Abbey. But she doesn’t work for me, and she doesn’t have to answer. Just, tell me what everyone else knows.”

Josh nodded slowly, considering, before he started. “Danny’s in love with her, like the real deal, she’s my soulmate, no one else for me, kind of loves her. And he knows it’ll never go anywhere, cause it can’t, but he flirts, and he persists, and he makes her laugh. I think he does it just to make her laugh. She probably loves him too, sometimes you can tell it’s just killing her to keep saying no. One time she got really jealous cause Mandy, remember Mandy? Yeah, she just talked to him, and CJ got super jealous, it was hilarious. And I’m assuming you know about Gail?” The President nodded that he did. “I swear to God, I’ve never seen a better cared for fish. She changes the decorations in that bowl weekly, she has an entire cabinet of fishbowl decorations in her office, and she doesn’t get Carol to do it either, she does it herself, I’ve also heard her talk to it a couple of times… As for an actual… relationship…thing… I don’t know, I know he’s asked her out, more as a joke really, he knows she can’t, and I’ve seen him leave her office looking pretty smug on occasion.

“So you think it’s the real deal?”

“CJ and Danny? It’s gotta be.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting with Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took AGES. finally got it up! I have another chapter in the works but I dunno when that will be ready. Hopefully soon!!

"Leo I wanna talk to you about something." Jed stopped his friend as Leo turned to return to his own office. Leo looked at the President, nodding, before making his way to his usual seat.  "Leo it has come to my attention that the relationship between CJ and Danny Concannon may be more than  just professional ." Jed looked at Leo to gauge a reaction.

Leo shook his head. "No need to worry about that Mr President, it's a non-issue. CJ has been well warned about the problems it would cause." He held a comforting hand up to the President.

"See Leo that worries me. How  closely have you been monitoring this?  I don't want a Press Secretary feeling trapped and unhappy in her job, one or two things could get leaked that we don't want out there . And we definitely don't want to be pissing off any reporters, that's  obviously a bad idea." Leo shook his head, about to interrupt. "I'm putting Charlie on the case, he is gonna  monitor the situation and report any developments back to me."

Leo did manage to actually interrupt this time. "Mr President is this  really necessary?  I can assure you, CJ is aware that she would be risking her job, and endangering the reputation of this administration, if she were to pursue a relationship with Danny . I  highly doubt that you have to worry about this."

The President stood and began pacing the office. "But Leo the thing is... I don't want CJ risking her future happiness for politics, and i  certainly don't want her risking it for me." He stepped to stand behind the chair opposite Leo. "I want you to organize a meeting for me with Danny. And I want you to make sure CJ doesn't know about it."

"Mr President-" Leo began, before noticing his friend's pointed look. "-Okay, ill get on to him right away."

 

* * *

"Hey Charlie." CJ called after him. "Charlie." She caught up to him in the hallway outside her office. "You got a minute?" Charlie responded in a nervous affirmative. "Come into my office a second?"

"Sure," Charlie responded, growing more nervous by the second.

Once the door  was closed behind them CJ turned on him. "What did the President ask you?" She quirked a brow at his feigned confusion (which was more panic at having to come up with a story she would believe.) "Charlie, what did the President ask you?" She nodded her head to the fishbowl on her desk.

"Oh, you know... he was just asking about..." an idea dawned on him. "How the staff like to personalize their offices."It was pathetic, he knew it, but it was all he could think of.

CJ almost scoffed. "How we personalize our offices?  I think our offices are very different to his don't you?"

"That's exactly what i told him, after i mentioned your fish, and Sam's posters and flags." He replied  matter-of-factly .

CJ nodded, shaking off her disbelief. "Okay, thanks Charlie."

* * *

  


Danny glanced  nervously around the office. The last time he was here in a private meeting with the President he had at least known why. Now though, he had no clue and it worried him, all he could do was watch the President pace in front of him. "Danny, it has come to my attention," He began as he finally sat down opposite Danny. "That you have been engaging in an ongoing flirtation with my Press Secretary."  Danny opened his mouth, still not sure if to explain himself or assure the President of CJ's innocence in the situation . "Don't worry Danny, neither of you are in trouble. I  just want to hear what has actually been going on, rather than office gossip."

"All due respect, Mr President, but I'm not comfortable talking about this without CJ's permission . But I can promise you sir, that neither of us are in any hurry to risk the reputation of this White House." Danny held his hands in front of him to help convey his point.

The President nodded in consideration. "Don't you wish you were though?  Honestly Danny, don't you want to? Even  just a little?"

Danny opened and closed his mouth a few times before answering. "Of course I want to Mr President, but I have to much respect for CJ and her professionalism to actually consider it.

The President smiled and nodded. "Thank you Danny, that's exactly what I needed to hear. But I want to stop talking to you as the President, and CJ's boss. I wanna start talking to you as a friend of you both." Danny nodded in acceptance and understanding. "You and CJ would make a great match Danny.  I am  just sorry the circumstances are what they are, and I hope you and CJ can get past this situation and be happy together ."

"Thank you, Mr President." Danny held out his hand to Jed, still unsure if he had understood the signal.

 

* * *

 

"Hey CJ." Danny leaned in her office doorway. As usual, his leaning was  subconsciously flirtatious, and CJ rolled her eyes.

"Daniel."  He entered the office in response to her beckoning hand, though she still hadn't  properly looked up from her computer . "To what do I owe the pleasure?"  She finally looked up, her glasses perched on the end of her nose, a look Danny found quite endearing, and more than a little attractive . She pushed them back up with her index finger. 

Danny smirked, preparing to wind her up more than necessary over this meeting. "I almost lied to the President of the United States, about the nature of my relationship with you." Now that got her attention. "See I almost said it was  just business, which, if he is asking, he knows is not true. Then I  nearly said nothing had happened, which also isn't true. So instead I  just assured him that neither of us are in a hurry to tarnish the reputation of the White House. Did I do okay?"

CJ, who had been sitting in a mild daze for the latter half of Danny's recounting of events, failed to answer immediately . "When were you talking to the President?" She asked, shaking herself out of confusion.

" Just now. He asked for a meeting."  Danny told her  nonchalantly , as though a President asking a senior reporter about his relationship with the Press Secretary was  totally normal . "You know what else he asked me?" CJ flashed him a look that said,  I  clearly don'y but go on.  "He asked if i ever wanted to risk it. And i told him that of course I do." She looked at him  seriously .  Me too.  "Anyway, I  just thought I should tell ya, in case you have your own meeting sometime soon." He began to leave. "See ya CJ."

"Danny wait!" CJ weaved out from behind her desk remarkably quickly. "Is that all he said? Anything else?"

"Well um.. yeah...  he said that he was sorry about the circumstances and he hoped we could get past that in the future, ya know, friendly support kinda thing ."  Danny brushed it off, still not sure what the President had meant by that, but CJ inched closer, grinning, her hand finding its way around his tie, her eyes resting on his lips .

" Maybe the President wouldn't mind us risking it a little?" She tugged on his tie to bring him closer, but Danny held a hand between them to stop her.

"CJ you sure about this?" CJ nodded, pulling him toward her again, and Danny decided to throw caution to the wind and go along with it.  As CJ kissed him, her remembered why he had let her do it so often before, and could not for the life of him understand why he hadn't been dong it recently .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhh my goodness!!!!!!!


End file.
